Time and Again
by NightWatcher666
Summary: Lucifer is free and has essentially destroyed everything; Hermione Granger leads humanity's last rebels against him, but when the balance of power shifts to a hopeless level the only way to stop the end of the world is to prevent it from happening. Rated T for some language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I own nothing. Harry Potter and Supernatural belong to JK Rowling and WB. I'm just playing.

 **Time and Again**

(2027)

Thunder cracked as the doors to the great hall of Hogwarts blew off their hinges. Hermione Granger- Weasley walked in with her surviving forces both wizard and muggle. Here she was; the last of the Golden Trio, leader of the Human resistance, and mother to her only living child. She gave her daughter Rose a quick nod as she stepped out into the hall to confront humanity's greatest enemy. She was tired, tired of fighting, tired of death, tired of loss. She pushed her bushy brown hair which was now starting to gray out of her face as she took in the audacity of the thing which sat in the Headmaster's chair.

"Son of a bitch," came a familiar gruff voice from behind her. Hermione allowed herself a small smile; Dean Winchester was one of the best fighters she had ever seen wizard or muggle, he was also her second in command and lover. "It's over Lucifer," he said to the angel inhabiting his brother's body once again, "Your army is finished, time to go back to your room." Hermione had of course heard stories of Sam and how great he was before just as she had spent many a night telling him about Harry and Ron. Because of him her daughter walked around with both a wand and a .45. She loved him, and in the random slim chance they survived this she was going to marry him.

"Dean," Lucifer said, "It's been a long time. I told you we would meet here, And Miss Granger, we meet at last. I'm sorry about your husband and son, it was truly regrettable." Dean looked angrily down the hall, "You've lost, so why don't you give me my brother back and fly on away." Lucifer smiled, "No."

Hermione gasped as Rose ran out wand drawn, "Haven't you caused enough death and pain? I won't let you keep doing it!" Rose thrust her want at him, "Avada Kedavra!" Dean flinched as a green bolt flew from her wand, He knew what that meant. This was a spell designed for nothing except to kill its target. To everyone's surprise Lucifer simply caught the green ball of energy, "That's very good. Excellent levels of concentration, ample skill, and a cohesive conjure. He threw it back striking rose in the chest. As Hermione watched her daughter fall lifeless to the floor Lucifer rose from his chair, "You're right!" he shouted, "The game is over." He took a step towards Hermione who was now cradling her daughter, "She posed no threat by herself, you didn't have to kill her." Lucifer knelt down and brushed her graying brown here out of here face, "But I did. I had to point out how hopeless it is to fight the inevitable outcome of death."

With a fluttering sound Lucifer was gone. The raid had failed, and to make matters worse her daughter was gone.

Once it was confirmed that they were the only ones left in the castle Hermione raised the light level in the great hall. Immediately she felt a sob grip her. Lucifer had taken her entire family. She loved Dean, but couldn't help but with that if she had to lose someone, she would rather it had been him than Rose. Without another thought she pressed her head into his chest inhaling the smell of whiskey and gunpowder, and cried until unconsciousness took her.

She opened her eyes as she sat up from the stone floor. She noticed that Dean had folded up his jacket for her to use as a pillow, and sat at one of the house tables going over the marauder's map. "Just how big is this place?" he asked, "We'll never be able to fortify the whole thing." Dean looked at her and she saw an immediate flash in his eyes. She knew he wished it was him too. It really was his style, every death he viewed as a failure in his part, and he was willing to carry the blame for Rose's even though Hermione knew it wasn't his fault in the least. "Hey Glenda," he said with a sad smile, "Welcome back." Hermione gave him a small kiss on the forehead, "Hey," it was all she had to say. In the seven years they had been together they had always had an unspoken way of communicating. For a pigheaded Yank muggle, he knew how to read her like a book. Seamus Finnigan looked up from the small radio, "Guys," he said in his Irish accent, "I think we're in trouble. Lucifer's made an appearance in America."

Dean's eyes went wide, "Where Seamus?" Seamus turned and issued a few orders into his radio, "Kansas? What the hell does the devil want in Kansas?" Dean went white, "Michael, he's going to release Michael."

"And that's bad right?" Hermione asked. Dean nodded, "Roast half the planet bad. We need to get there now!" Hermione looked grim, "It's too far to apparate safely, and without the Floo network we need a port key." Dean rolled his eyes, "I hate those things."

Within a few minutes they had a port key ready to go and Keyed to Stull Cemetery. Dean, Hermione, Seamus, and Claire each grabbed the hat "No," Dean said to Claire, "I can't ask you to do this." Claire Novak smirked at him, "Nor can you stop me Deano." Hermione sighed, "No time. Portus." Dean counted to three and he felt the hook around his navel. Next thing he knew he was spinning and just as he felt his little food coming back up, it stopped and they were outside the cemetery. They had arrived just in time for Michael to climb out of the cage still wearing Adam's charred meatsuit, "Oh crap!" Dean yelled as they turned and ran for it.

Once they were a fair bit away Dean sunk his head into his palms, "It's too friggin late. Congratulations to us, the apocalypse is back on." Hermione watched the sky darken, "We can't stay here." Dean looked around spotting a few undamaged cars. "Let's go," he said as he started walking.

With a quick thrust of an elbow the driver side window shattered, and in what seemed like a single movement Dean had the door open and was under the dash playing with wires. After a few tries the engine came to life, "Everybody in," Dean ordered to Hermione, Seamus, and Claire.

The car trip only took around an hour but with the somber mood it felt like it stretched on for days. "What da hell?" Seamus asked as the pulled up to an unassuming metal door set in a hill. Dean got out of the car and walked over to the door. He slid his key into the lock and obediently the door opened, "Home sweet home," he said as he rushed everyone in. There were gasps of aw as he led the small group into the bunker. "Ya live here?" Seamus asked inquisitively. "Brother and I did years ago," Dean answered, "You know, before."

Hermione looked at her group of mostly middle aged people fighting to save the world. "Beds are down the hall. The two locked rooms stay that way." Seamus and Claire went off to rest while Dean took Hermione by the arm, "Come on Mione, I got something for you to see." He took her around and watched her eyes widened and one of the largest supernatural libraries she had ever seen. "Where did you get all this?" she asked. Dean smiled thrilled to see just a spark of life in her eyes, "It was here when we inherited the place." Hermione walked around until she found the wizarding section. Looking through she gasped as her eyes fell upon a copy of Hogwarts a History. "Well if you had all this, why did you shoot me the first time we met?" Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was hurting, but she was also trying to focus on anything but the hurt. He understood, hell he advocated it many nights drinking heavily with her to wipe out the pain for just a little while. He even developed a taste for fire whiskey. "You said you were a witch and I reacted," he said softly, "I didn't know you were not the type of witch I was used to."

Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor as she felt the tears well up inside again, "Rose would've loved this, magic books and a wall of guns in the library." Dean held her as the crying started again. He wasn't big into chick flick moments, but he wouldn't leave her in a time of need. After a minute or two she let go of him enough to slip into a different part of the room. When he reemerged he had a bottle and two glasses. She didn't say a word as Dean poured two hefty glasses of what she assumed to be whiskey.

The witch took a large gulp of the glass Dean handed her treasuring the warm numbness that travelled down her throat. "Thank you," she said. "Nah, I get it," he replied, "To go through something so horrible that the only way to go on is to numb it." Hermione nodded as she finished her glass and held it out to him to refill it. He did so as he topped off his, "I get the pain of losing your family. It's the worst there is, and I've been to Hell." Hermione kissed him and she cuddled up to him. The whiskey numbing the searing pain to a dull ache, "I love you," she whispered to him. Dean inhaled her scent, "I love you too Mione. Wish we could've stopped this and spared you some pain."

The next morning Hermione woke up and winced as the artificial light hit her eyes. She found herself in one of the more comfortable chairs and with Dean's jacket wrapped around her like a blanket. Slowly and on unsteady feet she made her way out of the library following the smell of cooking… something. As she came around and into the kitchen she saw Dean cooking a huge breakfast. It was probably more food than she had seen in months. "Morning Glenda," Dean said as he kissed her on the cheek and went back to cooking eggs. "Where did all of this come from?" Dean smirked showing off his kitchen, "This place was built to withstand the end of the world, and has a pantry that can keep food stored forever practically. Usually try not to waste the stores, but I figured we deserved a little extra today." Soon a bleary eyed Claire joined them and went wide eyed at the sight of food, "Oh my God YES!" Dean smirked as Seamus followed and had a similar reaction, "I donno know what's going on, but I'll take it if I can put some of that in me belly."

They all sat at the table after their glutinous meal, "How long till they find us here?" Seamus asked as he leaned back. "They can't," Dean responded, "This place is demon, ghost, and angelproof. He may be the devil, but he's still an angel." Claire looked at Dean and Hermione, "Why don't we just bring everyone here then? There's enough room and enough food to last a long time." Hermione shook her head, "We can't just crawl in a hole and let the world end around us." Seamus laughed, "Why not, it's not like we been incredibly successful in stopping it."

Everyone froze as they heard the sound of footsteps echo through the bunker, "I thought you said nothing could get in?" Hermione asked Dean who had slipped his gun out from behind his back while she drew her wand. Dean was poised to fire when he saw a disheveled and bearded Castiel step around the corner. "Stupefy!" Hermione shouted sending Castiel flying backwards. Castiel stood up and straightened the tatters of a coat he wore, "Please do not do that again, it is uncomfortable," he stated.

"What the hell Cas? Last time I saw you were returning to Heaven to rally the rest of the angels. "We failed Dean. Heaven is nothing but death and ruins; Hell is much the same." He turned and saw his vessel's daughter, "Claire, I am glad to see that you are safe." Claire smiled sadly, "My parents?" Cas looked at her eyes, "I moved them somewhere they should be safe. After everything, it the least of what I should do for you and them." Seamus whipped out his wand and pointed at Dean, "You said this place was angelproof!" Castiel stepped forward, "It is. I am allowed in, but no others unless they are brought."

"Cas," Dean started as he pulled him into a hug, "I'm glad to see you buddy." Castiel gave a sad smile, "You as well Dean, but we have to move fast if we're going to save the world."

"What?" Hermione asked, "Lucifer was bad enough, but now that Michael's been released… we're doomed." Castiel nodded, "In this time yes it's far too late, but I've learned things as I crawled through the wreckage of Heaven and Hell. There is a point where we can prevent this from happening. We can stop the cage from opening." Hermione perked up, "We can save my family?"

Cas shook his head sadly, "Your daughter will return, but your husband and son are fixed points. The cage opening is a tipping point in time, but the events that led directly to it are fixed. No matter what you change it will still happen." A fresh tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, "So send me back so I can stop it," Dean said urgently, "Anything that'll at least give Mione Rose back." Castiel shook his head, "No Dean, this isn't for you to do. As one of the true vessels Michael will know the instant you are no longer in this time. We need someone who the angels will not miss." He raised his hand and pointed at Hermione, "Her." Hermione shook a bit, "Why me?"

"You're powerful and intelligent," Castiel replied, "But there is a price." Clair looked at the being inhabiting her father's body. She had forgiven him long ago. She unsheathed the angel sword that she had kept for years, "There is always a cost, but if it's worth the price then we have to try." Hermione nodded, "So what is the price?" Castiel looked at Dean knowing full well what his reaction would be, "Your body would be destroyed. I can't send you back completely without alerting Lucifer and Michael, so I will take your consciousness and overlay it into your past self. If either of them notice anything at all it would just be that you died."

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, "Not just no but Hell no! What are you thinking Cas? Worst case scenario she dies and best case; she has to live through all this again knowing what's coming. That's cruel." Hermione stepped around Dean and pulled him down into a kiss. She poured every ounce of love she held for him into it. After a few long seconds she broke it and pressed her forehead to his, "Maybe this time you won't shoot me when we meet. I'll find you; we'll be together for better or worse." Dean kissed her again and whispered something in her ear. Hermione turned to Castiel and looked the disheveled angel in the eye, "I'm ready."

Castiel placed a palm on her forehead and closed his eyes. After only a moment bright light erupted from every pore on her body causing everyone to look away. When it faded Dean looked to see Castiel unconscious and Hermione nowhere to be found.

A/N: This is my first time pairing these fandoms. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, I hope you're enjoying yourself so far. Fair thee warning I do not have a beta so with as many mistake as I try to catch some still slip buy. I do go back over and comb for them from time to time though.

 **2**

(2018)

With a gasp Hermione sat straight up clutching her head in searing, blinding pain. It felt like her head was too small to fit what was being shoved into it. Just as she thought her skull might actually crack open it lessened, and she silently thanked Merlin as the pain began to subside and the world came into focus. The last thing she remembered was Dean, or was it work? She seemed to have two complete sets of memories and they were fighting to merge together. Slowly her senses came back and she realized what was going on, "Mrs. Weasley," came a familiar voice, "Mrs. Weasley, are you OK?" Hermione looked around. She was in the Ministry, in Kingsley's office. "I'm sorry," she replied, "I don't know what came over me." Kinglsey nodded, "You have been through a great ordeal. I think it may be wise for you to wait a while longer before returning to work."

That's when Hermione realized when she was. It was about three month after Ron and Hugo were killed and the pain of it all hit her fresh like a ton of bricks. She knew Rose would be safe for the time being since the killers only seemed interested in the male. She swallowed hard locking away the feelings as there were bigger issues about to happen. Searching through her fresh memories she knew that Harry and Ginny's sons had not been hit yet, but they would be soon. Castiel warned her not to interfere with it in fear of upsetting a fixed point in time. Dean had also warned her when he whispered in her ear, that even if she tries it will still happen and be worse because now she was involved. What the hell? How messed up was her life? The thoughts spun in her head as they began weaving together. Two versions of the same person becoming one and both paying for it; they were right, it was unpleasant.

She swallowed again and chuckled as she looked at the minister, "You're right," she answered, "Effective immediately I tender my resignation." Kingsley tried to protest, but she was out of his office before he could utter a word. America, she had to get to America. She had to find Dean, sweet, gruff, and wonderful Dean who would probably shoot her. She didn't hold it against him, and wouldn't, but getting shot sucked… a lot.

She rounded a corner and filled her hand with powder. She stepped into a fireplace and threw it down, "American Ministry!" she yelled as she disappeared in green flames.

Sam and Dean Winchester watched as they're latest case popped and burned from inside her coffin. Dorothy Singh had been torturing teachers in her old high school. "I hate it when it's a kid," Sam said solemnly." Dean considered his brother, "She wasn't a kid anymore Sammy, she was a monster. You know that." The boys pick up their shovels and began walking back to the black Impala that waited for them, "I know Dean, but she committed suicide because a teacher raped her. It's a sad end for a girl who had a bright future." Dean opened the trunk and dropped his shovel in, "Yeah, but what can you do? Because of one teacher she came back and killed three. She went vengeful and we have to do something about it." The trunk slammed shut and got in the car, "I say we take a few days off Sammy. Go to Vegas." Sam smirked at his brother, "You just gotta lose your shirt don't you." Dean turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, "Think about it Sammy."

Hermione sighed as she stepped out of the American Magical Ministry and out onto the wizarding streets of Salem. Although International travel is not uncommon, the Americans did still like for you to have basic papers. It had taken hours for the ministry to open for business and then coordinate with Britain to verify her identity. Once it was done and they found out who she was they couldn't help her fast enough, so here she was with an American ID and Apparition license. She had a dilemma though. It was still a year and a half before she met Dean so she had no idea where to look for him. Then it hit here. She knew where he lived before the world was torn apart. She tried to apparate, but to no avail. It was like something was blocking her from going there. "Wonderful," she muttered. Checking to make sure her muggle money was in its proper place she left the hidden street and walked into Muggle Salem. That's when the idea came to her. Dean had an angel friend, and maybe he would help. "Castiel," she said to herself, "How do I find Castiel?" Not paying attention she bumped right into a man, "Sorry," she muttered as he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "Why have you summoned me sorceress?" Hermione went wide eyed. He was clean cut and looked more like a tax accountant than a homeless bum that she saw, "Dean," she said, "I have to find Dean."

Castiel considered her words, "I do not trust you," he said as he turned to leave. Hermione felt panic rise in her chest. If she allowed him to leave she wasn't sure she could find Dean. "Then why did you send me?" Castiel froze and turned to look at her again. Hermione couldn't help but feel like the angel was dissecting her. "Your body is of this time, but you soul is not. It is as if your future self has been fused with your present form." Hermione nodded, "You did this to me nine years from now." Before she could say another word he was upon her pressing his palm to her forehead. She felt her entire life open as he read her memories one painful one after another. "For someone who has done so many great things you have suffered an untold amount of pain. I will take you to him, but you will have to get his attention."

Hermione smirked, "If there's one thing I can do, it's get Dean Winchester's attention."

Dean walked up to the table his brother sat at with two beers. It never failed that he would manage to find a bar within walking distance of any motel they stayed at. "Don't worry Sammy, we'll be home tomorrow." Sam shook his head, "That's not what's got me Dean; we've just worked our seventh haunting case in as many weeks. There's something coming." Dean smirked, "Hell there's always something coming. We do all we can Sam, find the monster and put it down." Sam listened to his brother's words, "You're right, but I just feel like this is leading to something bigger."

Hermione watched through the large window at the front of the bar. This was his kind of place. This was a place where you could disappear even from yourself and nobody would notice or care. Truth be told she was jealous. She scanned the dimly lit interior until she spotted what she was looking for. The angel had kept his word when he dropped her here in middle of nowhere Missouri. She looked at Dean walking to a table with another guy and talking. He looked younger but there was no denying the face that was Dean's. She inspected her clothes which were a bit out of the ordinary for her, but she knew Dean had a thing for tank tops and skinny jeans. Taking a breath to compose herself she stepped into the bar and shot Dean a sultry look that she knew he would not miss.

Dean glanced up from his brother as he saw a woman walk in. She looked to be mid to late thirties with brown bushy hair. She wasn't as young or stunning as his usual fair, but the way she carried herself told Dean that she knew what she wanted, and she wanted him. He could respect that. Dean put on his brightest smile, "Well hello, what can I do for you?" She had him, and she knew it. This was the look he gave when he knew he was getting lucky. This was so not fair, she could play him like a fiddle right now and he couldn't compete. Guilt welled up in her chest as she realized it. She knew him. She knew his every secret, and her Dean who knew her just as well was not here. She forced herself to smile at him until the guy he was with turned around to look.

The face she knew as Lucifer stared back at her. She felt the color leave her face as anger and terror fought for dominance. On some level she knew it was daft. This was before and he was Sam not Lucifer. It registered with her that Dean also noted her reaction, "Do you know each other?" he asked pointing between the two of them. She was busted and she knew it. She squinted a bit and shook her head, "No," she said, "He just reminded me of someone else at first glance. I was feeling bored with my holiday, and I decided to talk to you." Dean widened his smile, "British chick wants to talk to me. Sammy, check you later," he said as he slid off his stool and took her hand.

She felt her spine tingle as he grabbed her hand. He felt younger, but still the same. Inwardly she kicked herself once again. He didn't know her. She was going to shift his world on its axis and he had no idea why. He wasn't the Dean who drank the pain away with her, or held her when she couldn't hold herself, he wasn't the Dean who taught Rose how to shoot a gun, and he wasn't the Dean who loved her. This was unfamiliar territory and no matter what advantage she had she couldn't predict his actions.

She led him out of the bar with a look and once the music had faded looked at him. She had no idea what to do, how to do it. She got him alone, but how to tell him this. What was she supposed to say, "Hi, I'm a witch from the future that you spent seven years screwing and I came back in time to stop your brother from becoming Satan?" She knew how it would sound, but had to think of something. Blissfully he did what Dean does and opened his mouth, "I gotta motel room nearby if you want some privacy." She looked at him and sighed, "You have no idea how much I want to, but we have bigger concerns right now." Dean stopped, "Talk," came his cold reply. Oh bollocks, she had really done it. She kicked him into hunter mode, shit.

"Alright," she said slowly figuring that a watered down version of the truth would be best right now. "I'm not here on holiday. I came looking for you." She watched him shift his weight. He looked uncomfortable, but she knew he was readjusting for access to a weapon. "Three months ago my husband and son were murdered. The killings were ritualistic and demonic in nature. I've heard you were the best in the business." She watched him as he considered her words, "And you came all the way from England to find me?" Hermione nodded, "Christo," he muttered. She knew what he was doing. He was checking to see if she was a demon or leading her into a trap. She knew what she had to say to him. Dean I found you because I'm part of a magical community. That was it, she had really stepped in it now. He stood there motionless for a moment, "Witch," he muttered. She nodded slowly preparing herself. After a moment nothing came and she thought maybe he would continue talking to her. Maybe he felt a connection with her instead of her going through the weeks of his quips.

That's when her vision went red and her shoulder exploded in white hot sizzling pain, and as she grabbed her shoulder all she could think was, "And great, he shot me."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sam rushed out the front door of the bar after hearing what sounded like a gunshot to see Dean and the girl he left with out in the parking lot. Dean looked ok and was holding a gun. The girl on the other hand was holding her shoulder and appeared to be bleeding. Figuring that his brother had done something stupid she walked up only to notice that she was scarily calm after just taking one to the shoulder, "Sammy!" Dean shouted, "We got us a witch." Hermione felt her wand shift in its holster. She knew Dean would hear her out now that he considered her immobilized, but his brother? She had no idea. All she could think of was that face and her daughter's unseeing dead eyes. "Yes, you've caught a witch, ding dong for you. Can we talk now before I pass out from the pain?" Dean smirked triumphantly as his eyes bragged about his handy work, "Sure." Hermione looked at Sam, "Alone if you don't mind?" Sam took the hint and turned towards the bar, "I'll be around if I'm needed."

Hermione turned back to Dean, "Can I take the bullet out and bandage the wound or are we having this conversation while I bleed out?" Dean shook his head, "Iron bullet," he responded, "Keeps you powerless until I decide what to do with you." Hermione felt anger swell up. She knew it wasn't entirely his fault, but she had officially had enough of this day. "You blithering idiot! Have you ever even cracked a magical book? I'm not a demonic witch. I'm a natural witch, which means I have not sold my soul to a demon and iron doesn't work on me except to cause excruciating pain from a fucking bullet wound!" Dean looked shocked, like he just took a troll club to the gut. He noticed her pull out… a stick? With a wave she grunted as the bullet came floating out of the wound. She slid the wand down behind her back and tore the bottom of her tank top leaving a small mid drift. She took the cloth and wrapped it around the wound. It would hold for the time being. "Dean I know this will be hard for you to take in, but we are connected. Whatever's been killing off my family is part of your history.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Privacy, my motel room now!" She knew he wasn't requesting, he was ordering. She also knew he wouldn't hesitate to end her if she acted out of line. She needed to tell him the truth, but she was unsure how much truth she should tell him.

He was right when he said his motel room was nearby. Hell any closer and she would have sworn that it was right next door. Carefully he slid his key into the old looking doorknob and opened the door with a loud creak. As she entered he turned on a small lamp and motioned towards one of the standard motel chairs with his gun. "Sit," he ordered, and she did without a single word of protest, "Talk," came his order to her.

"To start with," Hermione began, "I'm sort of from the future." Dean laughed, "Sorry sweetheart, you're either from the future or you're not. There's not really a middle ground that I've seen." That's right he had travel in time a few times. She especially liked the story about chasing down a phoenix in the old west. Stories about a phoenix in human form were rare, and it always piqued her interest into the already complicated creatures. "My body is from this time, but my mind was sent back to avoid detection."

Dean looked at her disbelievingly for a moment, "Detection from who?" Hermione cringed inwardly; she wanted to correct his grammar, not tell him that his brother was the devil, but to tell him the devil had been released… This was becoming a headache. "Lucifer," she said, "The things that killed my family are trying to free Lucifer from his cage."

She watched him pale, "That's not possible. He's sealed up for good." Hermione shook her head. She felt his fear rising, and knew it was with good reason. "The look," he said, "The look you gave my brother. I know fear. Lucifer was wearing him wasn't he?" She tried to respond but her throat felt like it had closed in protest. She wanted to tell him that she was here to prevent that, but the look on his face prevented her from muttering a single solitary sound. She simply nodded in response. Dean raised his gun, "No, No more lies! What are you really doing here?" She watched his finger twitch on the trigger when she suddenly found herself staring at the back of a brown trench coat, "You cannot harm her Dean," she heard Castiel's gravelly voice say, "She speaks the truth. I have seen it in her memories."

Dean lowered his weapon, "Damn it Cas!" Castiel turned around and touched a finger to her forehead causing her bullet wound to instantly heal. "Dean," he said, "This woman is important to both the world and you. Listen to her." With that statement she was gone leaving the two of them together alone. "So…" Dean started uncomfortably. She wanted to run to him, hold him, but she stopped herself. She knew he wouldn't want to touch her let alone let her console him, "Got anything to drink?" she asked. Nodding he reached into his bag. She smiled inwardly to herself and it was the same bag he had in the future, and it was just as beat up now as it was then. Dean pulled out a large bottle of whiskey, opened it and took a swig before handing it to her. She put the bottle to her lips and felt her throat open to welcome the numbing liquid into her. She felt herself relax as the warm liquid hit her stomach and settled like a campfire warming her own little corner of the woods. "Where did you learn to drink like that?" Dean asked looking at the nearly empty bottle with just a hint of a smile. Hermione blushed slightly as she realized that this was his first time drinking with her, "From you actually," she said shyly. Dean smirked at her. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking how much information he could get out of her without her knowing he was probing for it, "So Cas said you were important to me, how important?" There it was. She had no idea how to answer. We met while hunting the same demon, you shot me, we wound up trapped in a crypt together for two days, after that we worked together until we started snogging, and things only went from there. That just didn't seem to be the right way to say it. Finally she decided. "As close as two people can be, "she said quietly, "You taught my daughter how to shoot."

Dean looked dumbfounded, "Me and a witch? Prove it. Tell me something I told you that nobody else knows." Hermione looked uncomfortable, "I don't know if I can do that without upsetting you." Dean gave her a hard look, "look at it this way I'll be more upset if I found out you lied to me." Hermione looked at him apologetically, "Sometimes you miss the mark, sometimes you miss purgatory, sometimes you miss hell, all because you find the reckless violence freeing and that's when you feel your greatest shame." Dean's face immediately darkened as he stood up from the bed he was sitting on, "I warned you," Hermione said, "There's more there's good stuff too. We were more than confidants and pub buddies." He softened a bit, but fresh, hot, and righteous anger still emanated from him. "There was this," she continued as she too rose from her chair and walked to him. She took her fingernail and ran it along the back of his neck right where his hair ended.

For a moment she thought she had blown it until she felt the jolt of his muscles twitching, "see," she whispered, "I know you, I'm here for your help, but I can help you too." Dean shoved her away, "Fine, you know what's coming and it's useful, but you and me. We ain't friends. The trust that I put in you only goes as far as Cas says it should." She felt like her heart just exploded in her chest. He was rejecting her. She had just proved that she was important and he rejected her. She felt her vision blur with tears she refused to let fall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I have to make a call, he said, "You stay here."

She waited until he was out the door before running to the bathroom unable to contain her tears any longer. He was Dean, but he wasn't her Dean. How was she supposed to do this? She didn't know. She removed the glamour that she always wore during this time letting her much fewer scars appear. She stared at her arm where the word _MUDBLOOD_ had been carved with that damned cursed blade.

After a few minutes she heard him reenter the room. Slowly she opened the door and stepped out into the main room. Sam was with him now. She hoped Dean wouldn't let her shoot him. "Hi, I'm Sam," he said with a genuine and friendly smile as he turned to face her. "Hermione," she said meekly. The last thing she wanted right now was to be alone with the future devil, but Dean wasn't in the room. "Dean'll be back soon. He said something about needing more liquor." She smiled slightly. If he was going to be drinking that meant he was trying to cope, or it could be because she polished off his bottle. She did feel a bit unsteady on her feet. "So, I gather you're not dangerous," Sam commented. Hermione shook her head slightly. Deciding she no longer wanted to be dressed like a tramp she opened her bag and pulled out some clean clothes and a towel, "I'm going to go have a shower," she said as she pulled out a large book, "This will answer some of your questions." Sam took the book and opened it to the title page "Hogwarts a History?" Hermione nodded, "Newest edition."

Sam opened the book and immediately almost threw it down, "The pictures are moving." Hermione chuckled a little, "They do that. It's perfectly safe. I promise." She picked up her stuff and went back into the restroom. "Gross," she said looking at the bathtub. She couldn't shower in there. The mildew had mildew. She pointed her wand at the offending tub, "Scourgify," she said. Instantly the tub appeared much cleaner. One more flick of the wrist and the water started. As it warmed she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked how she remembered looking before the scars, and the sunken eyes from lack of sleep. She appeared to be better fed and her hair hadn't started going gray yet. However she knew she would soon remedy that.

Dean staggered in at some point after three AM. He hit the liquor store then found his way back to the bar. This was way too much for him to handle while sober. He noticed the lamp still on, but it was flickering a bit. Sam was asleep with a large green book on his chest, and the witch was in his bead tossing and turning and appeared to be crying. As he watched her his hardness towards her melted a bit. He knew those fits. He had them more often than not. They came from going through too much. A scream tore through the room as she sat straight up and the bulb from the lamp blew out. Without thinking Dean was there with his arms around her. He didn't understand it, but holding her seemed to instantly calm her and she fell back into a still sleep. He had no idea why, but he didn't move away, he simply kicked off his boot and crawled into the bed next to her before losing his own fight with consciousness.

 **A/N: Here is is Chapter three. Hope you're enjoying it. please read and review as I always look forward to feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Things have been crazy at work and time is not my friend.**

4

With effort Hermione opened her eyes as sunlight poured into the room. She winced as pain shot through her. "Of course I have a hangover," she muttered to herself, "That's what happens when you chug half a bottle of cheap whiskey." She knew she had something for it in her bag, but when she went to move she found herself restrained. She felt a momentary panic rise in her chest, but calmed down when she saw a pair of arms wrapped around her. Not just any arms, they were his arms. She thought about just staying there wrapped in him and never moving again. She wanted to live in the memories of him being there, but it was not to be. Dean stirred and let go of her, "What the hell?" he asked.

Hermione blushed, "Don't ask me. I guess I fell asleep, and when I woke up you were holding me. I should be asking that." Dean narrowed his eyes, "You listen to me Glinda!" Hermione spun to look at him, "Glinda?" Dean chuckled, "Never saw the wizard of Oz?"

Hermione felt more disappointment, "Glenda," she said, "You always said I was too feisty to simply be Glinda." Dean smirked, "We'll see on that, but in the meantime where do we go?" The witch looked at him and smirked, "Your favorite past time, research."

They both sprang into action when the doorknob started moving. The room door opened and Sam came in to find himself staring down the barrel of Dean's gun and Hermione's wand. "Hey guys," he said innocently, "Coffee?" Hermione found herself chuckling a bit as she put her wand away. She couldn't help it; she liked Sam even if he was destined to destroy the world, and Dean, well Dean was Dean, now even more so. "Coffee sounds delightful," she said as she disentangled herself from him. "Wow," Dean commented, "Could you be any more British?" Hermione sent her elbow backwards catching him in the ribs, "Be careful," she warned, "I can get worse." It was strange, last night he was willing to put a bullet in her, but now he was acting she was a person at least. He rolled over and got off the bed, "Witch says we need to do research."

As Hermione was about to say something, it was Sam who spoke up, "Dean, you could be a little nicer. It's obvious that she's not evil and you're just being prejudicial. Let it go man." Dean grumbled as he put his boots on and snagged his coffee from Sam, so much for a quick change in Dean. Oh well, more pressing concerns than her love life. "Fine," Dean grumbled, "So where to?" Hermione shrugged, "I'm here and nobody should be looking for me until my daughter finishes school for the term. So long as you promise not to shoot me again, I'll help out where I can while we research the new apocalypse."

Dean didn't look thrilled, but Sam was much more open to the prospect, "She'll need some training," he said to his older brother. "Fine, "Dean groaned out as he flopped back down into the bed, "Thanks Cas," he muttered sarcastically. As Dean pulled himself from the bed he looked at her, "Vampire," he said without acknowledging her in his way. Hermione sighed, "Decapitation," she said knowing he would have no interest in the magical ways of dealing with them. Dean nodded as he threw some shirts into his bag, "Let's go."

Hermione fell in behind Dean as he marched out of the cheap motel room and over to a large black car. She saw the sun gleam off of the car and the twinge of pride that Dean had in his eye when he looked at it. This had to be the Impala. She remembered stories about his life and growing up in this car. She also remembered him getting misty eyed when he talked about its destruction like he lost a member of his family. As she stood next to the car she couldn't help but press her palm to the gleaming black paint, "She's so beautiful." Dean's eyes sparkled, "She's my baby," he said like a proud father.

Without another word she slid into the cars back seat while Sam climbed in the front, "Where to Sammy?" Dean asked his brother. Hermione leaned forward, "I have an idea." Dean narrowed his eyes, "You don't get an opinion yet." She flopped back into her seat with a pout. "Dean," Sam said with a sympathetic tone in his voice, "She's not tried to hurt anyone yet, maybe you should cut her some slack." Dean looked at his broth and a brief hint of annoyance covered his face, "She's here because Cas says she should be, but she ain't our friend. If she earns trust we might listen, but until then we're simply babysitting the witch."

Hermione caught Sam's apologetic look as she focused on anything that wasn't Dean. She knew he was hard headed, but to have to go through all the prejudice again was heartbreaking. The thunderous engine came to life and Hermione watched the world shift as the car began to move. She had to admit that it had been too long since she had ridden in a car. As they pulled out of town and onto the interstate Hermione stared out the window of the car until she felt something poke her arm. Looking down, she saw a small toy soldier in the ash tray, "Hey what's with the soldier?" she asked nonchalantly. Dean grunted, "Everyone has their scars, even Baby." She made a few more attempts to start a conversation, but Dean wasn't having it. It was looking like she was going to spend a lot of time in her head, and that was never a good thing. She sat in silence staring out the car as the American scenery passed by. Before long she felt boredom begin to creep in and her eyes began to grow heavy.

 _Hermione grunted as she smacked into a gravestone. She felt the telltale snap that was one of her ribs. "I bloody hate demons," she muttered to herself as she clawed her way to her hands and feet. She didn't know that this was a demon nest or she would have brought more than herself. Having long ago run out of holy water this appeared to be her last hoorah. Watching as one of the black eyed monsters stalked towards her she dove for her lost wand. As she retrieved it and spun she saw the demon fall dead, "What in the hell?"_

 _As the demon fell she saw a tall handsome man with short cropped hair pull a knife out of the demon's back. "What are you doin here Sweetheart?" he asks in a gruff, but caring voice. Hermione groaned and she picked herself up off the ground and gasped in pain. Yep those ribs were definitely broken, "Same as you I gather, hunting demons." He smirked at her. As condescending as it was she couldn't help but find it attractive._

 _Hermione found herself pulled from his features as a demon snuck up on him. Without thinking she swung out her wand, "Bombarda!" she shouted and the demon's meatsuit exploded. As she turned back to the attractive man she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun, "Witch," he muttered and he pulled the trigger. She felt searing hot pain explode in her as he mind overloaded from the pain she was already in causing the whole world to go black._

Hermione shot up from the hole she had dug herself in the back seat and nearly hyperventilated until she got her bearings. "Hey, no witch crap in the car," Dean said as he looked at her using the rear view mirror. Hermione sighed, "I woke up from a nap genius," she blurted as she rolled her eyes at the man. Sam looked at her apologetically, but knew better than to say something against his brother. "So where are we heading?" Dean smirked, "Little Rock, we got ourselves a ghost." Hermione smirked, "Standard salt and burn then?"

They spent another six hours in the car until Dean finally stopped for gas, "Rest stop Glinda, back in five." She felt her muscles protest and she climbed out of the massive black car and began stretching. She made her way into the old petrol station and promptly found the single restroom in the back. Not wanting to think about the state of it she held her breath and opened the door.

Outside Dean was filling the car and noticed Hermione come out with a shopping bag. "They sell hex supplies at Seven Eleven now?" he asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes grabbed a bottle out of the bag and shoved it into his chest, "And here I just thought I would do something nice since they had your favorite brand of root beer." Without another word she climbed into the back seat before he could see the small tear escape. Before long the boys climbed back into the car and they pulled out for the final leg of their journey.

Within a couple of hours they pulled up to a small motel on the outskirts of town. Sam got out to secure a room while Dean found a place to park the car, "Thanks," he said gruffly, "For the soda." Hermione allowed a small grim to show, "Any time," she said. Sam slowly walked back to the car and got in, "They need an hour to get the room ready," he said nonchalantly, "Food?" Before long they were sitting in a booth at the local Bigerson's restaurant looking over the menu. "Hey they have the Turducken again," Dean said with a smile. Hermione looked at Sam "Isn't that the?" Sam nodded and took the menu from his brother, "Why do you eat that thing?" Dean did his best to look indignant, "It's not like Dick the dick is around to dick with the food." HE then turned to Hermione, "And how did you know?"

Hermione mentally kicked herself for saying something stupid again, but did her best to smile at him, "You told me."

She didn't say another word for the rest of the meal. After they finished eating Hermione threw some American muggle money on the table and excused herself outside to wait for the boys. "Dude," Sam said, "I know you're not big on witches, but she doesn't seem so bad." Dean stared at her through the large window, "No, she doesn't. I just don't like her being as familiar as she is with what's in my gourde. She knew about things I would never tell anyone Sammy." Sam considered what his brother said as he counted tip to leave on the table, "She's from the future Dean, maybe you do. Either way, lighten up on her. She's been through enough." Without another word Dean grabbed his jacket and got up from the table.

They arrived back at the motel to find that Sam had requested a third bed be set up in the room for Hermione. Sam settled in to continue reading the book Hermione had lent him and Dean went to take a shower and shave. Hermione on the other hand decided she needed a moment and grabbed her bag and slipped out of the room.

Twenty minutes later Dean stepped out of the motel room when he found Hermione missing. At first he was so angry at her missing that he grabbed his gun to put her down, but his anger died in his chest when he found her simply sitting on a bench with a bottle of liquor in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. "Those things will kill ya," he said sympathetically taking the seat next to her. To his surprise she smirked and a small chuckle escaped her thin lips, "It's not a full time habit," she responded, "It helps me clear my head." Dean nodded as he pointed towards the bottle, "You mind?"

Hermione shook her head as he put the bottle to his lips and took a swig. Almost immediately he started coughing fireballs, "Slow down there Tex," she said through a barely contained smile, "You don't drink fire whiskey like it's water until you've adapted to it. Slow sips." Dean looked at her like she was nuts but tip a sip instead. He felt warmth in his chest and a few small sparks came out on his exhale, "Better?" Hermione asked. She stamped out the remains of her cigarette, "I'm sorry, "she said quietly, "I know there are things I shouldn't bring up. It's so easy to forget, I'm not used to watching what I say around you."

Dean looked at this woman, who was wrong by every instinct and lesson he had learned in his life. She was sad, broken, and he could tell she had a mean streak, but evil? Nothing about her screamed evil, "What was I like in the future?" Hermione looked at his eyes. His eyes held so much pain and weariness, but they were younger and still they were fuller of hope than she remembered. "You were a right foul git," she answered with a mischievous smirk, "You swore too much, you drank too much, you fought too much, and I adored you. You taught my daughter how to hunt when I was dragged to Hell." Dean's eyes widened, "You went to Hell?"

"Yes," Hermione responded, "Demons kidnapped me as a present for their master. You and Rose stormed the gates of Hell and got me back. Once we got back to our safehouse we made love for the first time, and you told me your story." Dean felt his heart shatter for her, "Come on, let's get some sleep. Ghosts will be out in a couple hours" They went inside, and to Dean's surprise he found himself wrapping his arms around her as she leaned in to him. It felt strange because he didn't know the witch, but it also felt right. He doubted they would need the third bed.

A/N:Hope you are enjoying so far please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Hermione clenched the wand in hand as she stood her ground while the brothers dug up the grave of Paula Kramer as the former governess attempted to intervene. "Dean!" Hermione shouted, "She's smart to the iron. I'm going hold her." Dean grunted as he heaved another shovel of dirt out of the hole, "Fine!" He shouted back so she could hear over the deafening wind that picked up. "Substantive, Immobulous!" she shouted causing the ghost and wind to stop instantly. "The hell?" Dean asked as he stuck his head out of the hole only to see the ghost look like a statue while Hermione pointed her wand at it, "Hurry up," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "She's quite strong and I can't hold her forever." The boys began to dig at a renewed pace while Hermione struggled to hold the violent spirit at bay. Before long Dean heard and felt the familiar thump of his shovel hitting a casket. The ghost of Paula fought vigorously and Hermione had to seriously fight to maintain her hold in the spirit, but no matter how hard she fought the ghost started to slip from her control. "Damn the lighter's empty!" Dean yelled. "Ugh, is she salted?" Hermione asked and caught a nod from the corner of her eye. "Out of the bloody hole, now!" Once the boys were clear she released her hold on the dearly departed and turned to the grave, "Incendio!"

Fire shot out of the tip of her want and into the grave as the ghost evaporated in an orange glow, "Damn," Dean said with a small hint of amazement in his voice, "That thing got a bomb in it?" Hermione smiled nervously, "Fire making charm, but I was rushed so I may have overdone it a bit." Dean still looked at her with approval in his wide eyes, but Sam started laughing, "Dean that was amazing." Using a levitating charm Hermione refilled the grave and the trio headed back to the graveyard gate. Once they were all back in the car and on the road Dean finally spoke, "That was quite a show," he said as his eyes stared at her through the rear view mirror. The witch nodded and she curled up in the back seat. After only a minute or so her eyes felt heavy. Her batteries were depleted after dealing with the ghost and she needed a nap.

 _Hermione sensed nothing in the darkness. Then there was pain, a lot of pain. With more effort that she thought herself capable of her eyelids fluttered open. She found herself lying on the floor in a dark stone structure. She felt her chest where the bullet had hit her to find it wrapped. "It was a through and through, no major damage. Anger swelled up in her, "Why bother to bandage me when you're the one who shot me." The man chuckled, "I didn't want to spend days trapped in a stone room with a decaying body." Slowly she forced herself into a sitting position while doing her best to ignore the excruciating pain in her chest, "Truly your chivalry knows no bounds," she said sarcastically._

 _She looked around at her surroundings, "We're in a crypt," she said without any emotion, "How long was I out?" Dean looked around, "A few hours. Demons charged us after I… anyway, I ducked in here to wait for them to thin out, but they tossed you in here and sealed us in. I guess they thought it would be funny." Hermione's mouth became a straight line, "A real riot." She made a move to stand, but the man stopped her, "It took forever to get you to stop bleeding, and I didn't have any thread to stitch the wound. Move too much and you'll rip it open."_

" _Dittany," she said, "I need my bag." Dean shook his head, "Oh no sister, I don't know what kind of demonic crap you got in that thing." She looked at him like he grew a second head, "Why exactly would I have demonic anything?" A laugh escaped his throat, "You're a witch, means you sold your soul for power." That was it. Everything clicked together in her head so fast it hurt. He shot her because he thought she was something evil. "I'm not that kind of witch. I'm more akin to a sorcerer than anything else. It's more a title than anything else. People like me are born with magic in their blood, and most of us wouldn't harm anyone."_

 _He appeared to consider what she had said, "Would you?" Hermione let her head fall, "If I have to. I never want to, but when it's kill or be killed, I know what path I'm taking." A moment later her bag wound up at her feet, "Don't try anything you'll regret," he said cocking a gun to show here that he meant business. She rummaged through her bag until she found the small vial. She knew how much Dittany hurt so he held the vial out to him, "I could use some help," she said, "It hurts a lot to use it and I don't want to break the vial." Dean suspiciously took the vial from her and popped out the cork. He sniffed the bottle and was treated to a smell that made his worst motel room smell clean. "Three drops," Hermione said. With a nod Dean put the required drops into her bullet wound. Hermione screamed as the flesh began to sizzle and steam while the concoction did its work. When it was all over the wound looked many days older and had already begun to scar over. "Where can I get this stuff?" he asked to himself._

" _Thank you," she said through quick and shallow breaths, "Now onto the next issue… getting out of here."_

Hermione opened her eyes just as the large black car pulled up to the motel, "Welcome back," Sam said with a smile. "Thanks," Hermione replied, "I've never substantiated and held a ghost before. Won't Sir Nicholas be pleased?" Dean turned back to look at her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Just who the hell is Sir Nicholas?" Hermione blushed, "He's a ghost back at my school. Hogwarts had a ton of peaceful ghosts." Dean raised an eyebrow, "Ghosts on the mortal plane and they didn't go vengeful? Don't hear of that often" Hermione nodded, "They're not as infrequent as you might think; however in your line of work I'm not surprised you don't run into more of them."

Dean smirked, "No reason to alert the hunters if you're all sunshine and rainbows. We did help a ghost cross over once." Hermione looked at the boys. This was a story she had not heard, "You, the most feared people in the supernatural world helped a ghost?"

"Yeah," Sam said quickly, "she didn't know she was dead. Her and her husband were involved in an accident when she and another man died so the spirit of the man they killed spent the next 15 years punishing her for it, and causing several fatal crashes. We took care of the vengeful ghost, took her to see her husband, and once she realized what she was, passed on."

A sad smile appeared on Hermione's face, "Closure is always good." Sam nodded sympathetically. Dean grunted a bit and got out of the car. Hermione watched as the man stepped into the motel room before following. She entered the room to find Dean with his boots and jacket tossed into a heap, and him already spread out on the bed, "Don't you look comfortable," she stated with a little smugness in her tone. "Yeah, well some of us didn't nap in the car."

"Dean," Sam said in a tone that resonated disapproval over his brother's jerk reaction, "She held a ghost at bay so we could dig up a grave, then she burned the bones, and refilled the grave. That's a lot of juice, and it would tire even the best of us out." Dean had some response, but Hermione didn't catch it. While the boys started brotherly bickering she turned her attention to her bag and the potion ingredients contained within. Then she grabbed her bottle of fire whiskey and stormed out the door.

Dean buried his head in the pillow trying to ignore the stare that his brother was giving him, "Fine!" he shouted after only a few seconds, "I'll go hold the witch's hand until she feels better. It should be you; I swear you're better at this touchy feely crap than I am." After Dean grabbed his whiskey and stormed out the door Sam looked at the door with a sad smile, "Maybe so, but she's more like you than me."

Hermione was sitting on the same bench that he found her on earlier with her bottle. He laughed inwardly as he thought about the situation. Calmly he took the seat next to her, "Mind if I join you?" Hermione shrugged as she let out a slow breath of embers, "It's a free country or so I'm told," she said in a hoarse voice that made Dean think of a dam that was about to collapse. "Look, I'm not the guy who's in tune with their feeling, hell Sam does that a lot better than I do But I know when someone has seen too much. I know how something small and insignificant can set them off."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence while staring at the sunrise and sipping from their bottles.

Somewhere along the way she wound up leaning into his chest and his arm fell around her, and that's the position Sam found them in as he started to load the car. It took a few seconds of waving, but both Hermione and Dean blink out of their trance and pulled away from each other. "Come on guys," Sam said with a smirk, "Check out time." Slowly they staggered away from the bench leaving their empty bottles. They both crawled into the back seat of the impala while Sam took the wheel. "Home Sammy," Dean slurred.

Sam started the engine and pulled the car out onto the road for the several hour drive to the bunker. After only a few minutes Sam checked the rear view mirror to find his brother and the witch passed out and curled around each other. Deciding this moment was too good to pass up he fumbled with his phone and snapped a quick photo of the two sleeping forms.

Dean was the first one to wake up as the car turned into the back road that would take them to their garage. "How long was I out for?" he asked to nobody in particular. "The whole trip," Sam replied without turning around. Slowly he began disentangling himself from Hermione, but despite his effort to be gentle she began waking up, "What, where?" she asked confused. "We're home," Dean replied.

Once the car was parked the trio made their way inside the bunker. Hermione felt the wards prick her skin as they entered the fortified structure. Dean took her by the arm and led her to one of the bedrooms, "You can stay in here. My room is right next door if you need me." Unable to resist the temptation she smirked, "You're willing to put a witch so close?" For just a moment anger flashed in his face then melted, "Look this is me trying to get over it. Do yourself a favor lady don't push too hard." He then turned on his heel and walked out leaving Hermione on the brink of tears yet again. She threw her bag on the bed and went to the one room she really remembered… the library.

 **A/N: sorry about the delay, work has been killing me and I've had precious little time to be productive.**


	6. Chapter 6

6

Hermione sat huddled in a corner staring intently at the plethora of books. Not for the first time she thought that this grand scheme was failing to work out the way it had been planned. They hadn't even started looking for the demons that would bring about the end nor had she made any headway in getting through to Dean… well some, but not enough in any way that mattered. So here she was alone with her thoughts and books… story of her damned life. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of shouting. It sounded like the brothers were fighting, and most likely about her. Dean still didn't trust her and on some level thought of her as a threat. She really couldn't blame him for that when she could kill him with a mere flick of her wand.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps behind her. She looked away from the shelves to see Sam looking angry and apologetic simultaneously. "I take it you heard some of that?" A small smile tugged at the corner of her lip, "You boys are louder than the entire Weasley clan." Sam looked a little sheepish, "I assume that's bad."

"Not at all," Hermione responded, "It brought back some nice memories." Sam nodded and sat in a nearby chair, "I know my brother's a jerk sometimes, but I see how he looks at you." Hermione scoffed, "You mean when he's yelling at me or when he's talking about my witch crap?" A smile tugged at Sam's lips, "More like when you have a nightmare and he spends the night holding on to you, or the looks he gives you when you're not looking. He's a jerk, but you do something to him."

Dean stood in the kitchen with a bottle of whiskey staring at the wall. He had no idea why he felt so guilty nor had the warm feeling in his chest when he thought about his witch… How was she his witch? "Dean," Cas said and broke his thoughts. Dean looked up at the angel, "What do you want Cas?" Cas looked at him with a quizzical look in his eyes, "Why have you not followed the witch's direction?" Dean's expression grew cold, "I'm still not sure she won't hex me in my sleep, and I'm supposed to do what she says? She's already doing something to me. I can't decide if I want to hold her or shoot her." Cas looked away almost bashfully. "What do you know Cas?" Dean pressed. Castiel looked at his human friend, "Dean, it is not my place." Dean's face darkened, "Stow it with that crap, what do you know?" Castiel stiffened, "Dean it will not change anything if you found out."

The taller man narrowed his eyes, "Damnit Cas don't make me ask again." The angel deflated, "Your feelings toward the witch are not due to any black magic. They are because of love." Dean smiled, "Nice try Cas."

"I was serious Dean," the angel interrupted, "Hermione Granger-Weasley; the brightest witch of her age, part of the golden trio, war hero is in fact your soul mate." Dean suddenly had trouble breathing, "Soulmate?" Castiel nodded, "I told you it would not help."

"How?" Dean asked, "I've only known her a few days." Castiel frowned at the man, "I am not entirely sure. This is an unusual situation. They only thing I can suspect is that at some point in time the mixing of your bloodlines has become the will of Heaven." Dean felt weak in the knees, "What do they expect me to do? Profess my undying love for her?"

Castiel looked at the man and grabbed his head. Dean gasped as images filled his sight until they focused on a girl. She was about sixteen with freckles and fire red hair, but the bone structure was all Hermione.

" _You!" she shouted as she walked up to the older man, her wand pointed at him, "You've sent her over the bloody edge!"_

 _Dean looked at the girl, "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked before noticing the wand, "Put that damn thing away!" he whispered in a harsh tone, "We're in public." Rose Weasley looked around the sparsely populated diner and slid her wand back into her sleeve holster. "Sit down," Dean quietly ordered and Rose slid into the booth without another word, "Now, calmly tell me what the hell is going on."_

 _Rose took a deep breath, "My mother's obsessed with hunting demons and ridding the world of the foul creature that so many of our family were killed to release, I believe you know her." Dean looked the girl up and down, "I'm guessin ya mean 'Mione." Rose nodded, "She went after Lucifer and it's your bloody fault because you bolloxed her life and now she knows who to look for." Dean's eyes widened. He had worked a few jobs with the witch, and they had shared a few drinks and stories including a few about his greatly missed little brother. "Shit," he murmured, "Let's go and hope we might be able to help her."_

Dean ripped his head out of the angel's hands, "What the hell Cas?" Castiel straightened his tan coat, "You needed to see. They were your memories from the future." Dean looked at the angel incredulously, "What do you mean from the future?"

Cas looked around, "The witch's presence had caused time to become more fluid than usual. This means I can manipulate it a bit easier and show you a few pieces. Dean, these are important days, they will determine if a future where Lucifer is free again happens or not. Once time settles the future will be locked. "Fine," Dean said as he grabbed his bottle and put the cap back on."

He found Hermione in the library with Sam going over a book. He cleared his throat to announce himself and was met by a cold stare from them both. "Look, I didn't mean to interrupt nerdfest, but can we talk?" he asked the witch as he motioned for the door. With a curt nod she stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs to the landing. With a pull she opened the door and stepped out into the night air. She fished a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it. "I thought it wasn't a habit?" Dean questioned with a smirk.

The witch looked at him and inhaled, "I've had rather a lot on my mind recently." Dean leaned against the railing and watched her, "I think tomorrow we'll start looking into your killings. If we can avoid tangling with Lucifer again I think it would be best. She couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips, "Thank you," she said calmly.

The next morning Hermione dragged herself out of her room at the smell of coffee. Slowly she followed the pleasant roasting smell and found Sam in the kitchen, "Morning," he said with a smile, "Coffee?" Hermione nodded as she walked over to the man, "How in the bloody hell are you functional this early in the morning?" Sam smirked, "When I learned to drink from Dean, I learned to not drink like Dean." The witch nodded, "Noted."

Before long Hermione noticed Dean amble his way into the kitchen, "Nobody talk to me unless there is bacon and coffee." Same smirked as he pointed out the setting already there for the older Winchester to eat. The three of them enjoyed their meals in a comfortable silence.

Once Dean finished his third plate of eggs he looked over at his brother and the witch, "So, what do you know?" Hermione let her eyes fall out of focus as she remembered, "A group of wizards started it, and they went by Ut Morte Consumptis." Sam thought for a minute, "The bringers of death?" Hermione nodded, "They made a deal with Demons for more power, and all it cost was the eradication of a wizarding bloodline. The Demons used the power to release Lucifer, but as you can imagine their reward wasn't exactly what they thought." With a smirk, "No, they were ripped from this world and dragged to hell to become demons themselves."

Dean collected the plates and began washing dishes as Sam made his way back to the library, "So, I gotta ask," Dean said from the sink, "Why your husband and kid, but not you and your daughter?" The curly haired witch tightened her mouth into a line, "Old spell, only considers males to carry a bloodline." Dean smirked, "Alright Sweetheart we'll look into it, and we'll do everything we can to stop it, but we gotta do our jobs too so we'll call you when we have a lead." Hermione glared at the man, "No," she said flatly, "I get that other jobs will come around, but I will not be left on the bloody sidelines. I know how to hunt, and I'm damn good at it."

Dean felt his face heat up over the fact that this woman and just told him she was coming, "You listen to me princess, we're workin with you on one case… One. You are not part of this team, and you ain't entitled to stay." He watched her anger, but the only he saw in his mind was the redheaded girl who was so angry that her mother hunted demons. It was a feeling he understood, and he wanted to save her. "You utter prat!" she yelled back, "I am every bit as capable as you are!" Dean took another small step toward the witch, "I never said you weren't, but you gotta kid, a life, that has to mean something!" Hermione took a breath to respond, but Dean kept going, "But fine, if you wanna throw it all away for a never ending horror movie, fine!"

At that moment Sam entered the tense kitchen, "I got a case in Bastrop, Texas. Looks like a wolf."

 **A/N: Thanks for bearing with me. Got a new position at work that sucks away a lot of time, but I keep going. please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

7

In a blur of movement Dean was standing over Sam who had to hunch to allow him to see. Hermione stayed back a little. She was aggravated and when she was aggravated electronics tended to malfunction around her. With a whistle Dean moved in closer, "They caught the thing on video, and he's an ugly mongrel; even for a wolf."

Hermione tried to stay back, she really did but curiosity got the better of her. She took a couple steps forward to see the lit screen before feeling every bit of color drain from her face. "Oh, bloody hell," she murmured, "It can't be, it just can't."

Hermione started shaking as her control slipped and sparks started shooting from the laptop causing the boys to get away from it quickly. "What the hell?" Sam practically shrieked as he kicked his chair backwards escaping from the dying device. Dean spun his head and saw the panicking witch sink to her knees.

Dean didn't even realize he was moving. He didn't realize he was doing anything until his arms were around the sorcerer. "It's ok," he said in the calmest voice he could muster, "It's ok." He felt her head sink into his chest as a quiet sob escaped. Dean looked up at his brother who had a questioning look on his face. Dean gave a small shrug and rocked the woman back and forth until she sat up on her own.

"I'm alright," she said meekly, "Just a bit of a shock really."

Sam groaned, "Your bit of a shock just fried my computer."

Hermione winced, "Sorry about that," she said, "I have money, I can replace it."

Sam waved her off, "Bigger fish right now. It sounded like you knew him." This got an unsteady nod from her, "He's only one of the most feared werewolves in Britain; Fenrir Greyback."

Sam blinked for a minute, "How can you tell? It was in wolf form?"

Hermione pried herself out of the protective arms of Dean and quietly left the room. A moment later she returned carrying the green book that she had lent Sam a couple nights ago.

"Hogwarts a History?" Dean asked, "Doesn't look like any lore book I've ever seen."

Hermione shook her head as the green leather bound book opened with a slight creak that all three of them had come to associate with older books. The witch flipped through pages until she reached the last quarter of the book before stopping on a page with two pictures; one of the mangy wolf that had seen in the video, and the other of a man who didn't appear to be much more human than the damn wolf.

"It was always hoped that he died in the war," Hermione explained in shallow breaths, the nerves showing in the strain of her now very small voice, "But a body was never found." She looked up at Dean who was inspecting the pictures in the book. "He's dangerous."

"So are a lot of things we face Princess," Dean replied gruffly, "Dude's so ugly he'll stand out in such a small town." He looked down at her face and felt something stir, "Don't worry, it's not our first wolf."

Hermione shook her head, "You don't understand," she said with a small break in her voice, "He's not just a werewolf, he's a wizard too." This caused Sam to look away from the smoking ruin of his computer and didn't bother trying to hide the questioning look on his face.

Dean's lip curled into a snarl as he slammed his palms into the table, "So it's what? A monster that does magic too?" Hermione stared at the book and simply nodded, "Well that's just great; in fact it's freaking fantastic. So how do we kill it?"

"Normal way," Hermione answered. She looked down at the pictured in the book remembering the faces of those he had hurt and killed, "Just be careful of the magic." Dean growled as he looked at her, "You wanted in? You're in. Get whatever you need we're out in an hour."

Hermione didn't need anywhere near an hour to get ready and decided to just sit in her room to figure some things out. She still wasn't really getting Dean. He was ready to put a bullet in her one moment and comforting her the next. It was all rather confusing and all she wanted was an answer. "I don't know why I thought that I could do this," she muttered. She sat up at the sound of flapping to see the angel Castiel standing in her room. "I sensed your distress," he said coolly, "Are you in danger?"

The witch regarded the angel, "No, it's just… Nothing seems to be going well." Castiel looked down at her, "You mean with Dean?"

Hermione nodded, "Mixed signals don't even begin to cover it." Cas looked down shamefully at the floor, "I am afraid that this may be my fault." The witch stared at him with a questioning look which even he had to admit was better than Dean's, "I may have shown Dean the first time he met Rose."

Hermione went rigid. She knew their first meeting was tense because her life was at stake when Rose went looking for the man who corrupted her mother. "YOU DID WHAT?!" She screamed, "No wonder he didn't want me to go! You showed him that I need protecting!"

Cas did not avert his eyes from the floor and simply nodded, "I thought it was for the best, but now I see that I was mistaken."

Without another word Hermione shot out of her room and into the garage where Dean was loading the car. "Can we talk?" she asked him meekly. Dean put his green ice chest in the trunk and glanced over to her, "Sure, talk." The witch swallowed the lump that had found itself in her throat, "Castiel told me what he showed you."

Dean smacked his head on the lid of the trunk as he shot to a standing position. He stared at her as his mind raced at a million miles per hour, "Why would he have done that?" He watched as she deflated a bit before looking up at him, "Because I was upset. Because I don't understand why you're treating me the way you are. I mean, I get the hunter paranoia, and I get the caring aspects as I've seen both from you in the past… future, whatever. This is different though. Your attitude about me spins on a dime, and I can't handle that."

Dean understood. How could he not? This woman came to him. A witch comes to a hunter for help; she obviously has a good reason to. The word soulmate was still spinning in his head. How was he supposed to figure it out? "I get it," he said, "I was shown a girl in need and I reacted without thinking, but I won't apologize for trying to protect you and yours."

Hermione nodded and smirked a bit, "She loved you like a father you know." Dean once again felt himself taken aback. "Let me tell you a bit about me and mine. After she found you at the diner, the two of you rescued me from Lucifer using a secret entrance to Hell a demon told you about, and after that… We became each other's family."

"Rose," she continued, "Followed you everywhere hoping to would drop just a breadcrumb of knowledge on her." Hermione saw the slight smirk of pride show in his eye, "You gave her, her first gun."

Dean chuckled as he saw the airy faraway look in the witch's eyes. No matter how bad the future might be, he could tell some of it was truly dear to her, "And why would a witch need a gun?" He watched her face and she looked at him as though the answer were obvious, "Well we don't… unless we lose our wands. Then it never hurt to have one."

"Alright," Dean said," you've made your point. Now get your stuff and get in the damn car." The last part held no anger or gruffness. Hermione felt a pressure in her relax and she nodded and began walking back to her room.

"Dean, I can explain," Cas said moments after Hermione left the room, "It was not my intention to cloud your judgement." Dean waved his hand dismissively at the angel, "I know Cas, you never do. I just don't like this predestined crap. You know that."

The trench coated angel nodded, "I know Dean."

Twenty minutes later Hermione arrived back in the garage to find Sam had now joined Dean in being ready to go. "Alright princess," Dean said, "You ready?" Hermione nodded and opened the back door sliding in with her bag. Once the boys were in the car she handed them each a little bottle.

"The hell is this?" Dean asked as he looked at the bottle of reddish brown liquid.

"Pepper up potion," Hermione responded, "It's like coffee only better." Sam eyed the bottle suspiciously as Dean popped the small cork out. He looked over to his brother, "I already drank whiskey that makes you breathe fire, so what the hell?" Without another word he downed it like a shot and started the engine.

 **A/N: sorry about the long update times. free time seems to be a luxury, but I am still working.**


End file.
